No chance, No way
by pokemongirl2523
Summary: My first HP fanfiction. Kind of a songfic, kind of not. No one really understands Luna Lovegood, but everyone's interested in why she does what she does. G/L Rated T for safety. Okay, I've turned this into a series of oneshots based off of Disney songs.
1. Chapter 1

**No chance, No way**

All characters owned by JK Rowling. If I owned them, there would be SO much more yuri goodness

Song owned by disney. Yay.

If you saw Luna Lovegood out of the corner of your eye one day, you'd just see a strange young girl skipping and humming. If you really observed her, you'd probably see the same thing most of the time. Because that's what she was. She was a strange young girl, and no one can understand what's going on in her head.

If you really observed her, in her natural state at Hogwarts, twenty-nine days out of thirty would be boring. But on that thirtieth day, Luna would end up doing something brilliant or exciting. Little to her knowledge, the Ravenclaws of her year were very interested in the daily actions of Luna Lovegood. They took turns watching her, and made fun of everything she did.

One day, in Luna's third year, she was found standing in an empty room and glaring at some mistletoe. This in itself wasn't such an odd thing; she often glared at the Nargles. The odd thing was, she seemed to be near tears and was singing at the top of her lungs.

"If there`s a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I`ve already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That`s ancient history,  
Been there, Done that!"  
Every once in a while, she'd pause and glare harder at the mistletoe, as if the Nargles were singing WITH her. Strange, isn't it?

"No chance, no way, I won`t say it, no, no.  
It`s too cliché,  
I won`t say I`m in love.

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
my head is screaming get a grip, girl!  
Unless you`re dying to cry your heart out!"

There was another pause. Luna looked as if she were about to rip the mistletoe down from the wall and stomp on it.

"Whoa  
No chance, no way, I won`t say it, no, no.

This scene won't play, I won't say it!"

Another pause. Murderous glare, deadly silence to all others besides Luna.

"You`re way off base  
I won`t say it  
Get off my case  
I won`t say it!

At least out loud…

I won't say I'm in love…"

That was one of the best things the Ravenclaws had seen and heard of all year. Looney Luna Lovegood, singing with some Nargles, arguing about whether she was in love or not. The next question was: who was the lucky guy? Was it Ronald Weasley? Was it Harry Potter? Neville Longbottom?

Ginny Weasley happened to be in the girl's lavatory when the Ravenclaws were talking and laughing about it. She, too, wondered who the boy could be. She decided that when she saw Luna after lunch, as they often met in the library to help each other with homework, she'd ask the strange girl about it.

No one can understand what's going on in Luna Lovegood's head. The moment Ginny began to ask about the singing, Luna changed the subject to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Wasn't Harry doing well? Wasn't Viktor Krum so cool?

And Ginny didn't press any harder. She went with Luna and talked about Harry and Krum and Fleur. Diggory, every once in a while. They hardly got any homework done that day. When it was time to go their separate ways, Luna hesitated a bit. She turned back to Ginny, smiling and looking up with her big blue eyes. She leaned in on her tip-toes, gently brushing her lips against Ginny's. It didn't go any further than that, just a quick kiss, but when Luna pulled back Ginny had a huge lopsided grin on her face.

"You always seem to know just the right things to do to make me happy, Ginny. It's like you can read my mind…" Luna said.

Yes. No one can possibly understand what's going on in Luna Lovegood's head. No one besides Ginny Weasely. Even if she didn't know how she understood, she did. From that day on, anyone who made fun of Luna Lovegood mysteriously got a ton tongue toffee hidden in their dinner.

"I told the Nargles I'd never say it out loud, but I love you, Ginny."

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny Weasley was the youngest of six children. All of her elder siblings were boys. Her mother was overjoyed to have a daughter, and did everything in her power to make sure she was the perfect girl. Molly Weasley wanted the perfect daughter who would grow up to be a housewife and marry a handsome man.

Unfortunately, Ginny wasn't what molly wanted. She pretended to be what her mother wanted so that Molly wouldn't get upset. Ginny grew her hair, wore skirts, and went out with boys, everything her mother wanted.

She didn't enjoy a single minute of it. The only time she was truly happy was during lunch at Hogwarts, when she often studied with Luna Lovegood in the library.

One rainy spring afternoon, Ginny and Luna were spending their lunch period in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory practicing their potions. Neither knew where Myrtle was, they were just secretly glad she wasn't there.

As Luna stirred the potion, Ginny caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. A hand made its way into her hair, holding some out to look at. She looked down at her skirt, her shirt with no tie, and the necklace her mother had made her that summer. She felt something wet roll down her cheek before another strange sensation.

Luna leaned in towards Ginny, brushing her hand against the redhead's cheek to wipe the tear away. "What's wrong?"

It wasn't often Luna was serious.

Ginny looked down, clenching her fists. "Look at me; I will never pass for a perfect bride. Or a perfect daughter, can it be I'm not meant to play this part?" she sang softly, more tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't look up at Luna's wide eyes.

"Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart."

Luna's hand made its way to Ginny's shoulder, where it pulled the taller girl into a gentle embrace.

"Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried… When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

Luna looked down at Ginny and smiled slightly. Her eyes glazed over in what is often recognized as her daydream look, the one she wore most often.

"When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

Luna pushed Ginny away just far enough so that they could look into each other's eyes. "Let's change it," she said.

"Change what?" Ginny asked, wiping her eyes.

"Your reflection. Let's change it so it'll show the real you."

Ginny shook her head, pushing away from Luna. "No, Luna, I can't. Mum wouldn't… Mum would be angry. She doesn't want that, and I don't want to make her sad," she said softly.

Luna frowned. "Stop living for your mother," she said bluntly. "Start living for you. You're fourteen years old; you're old enough to make your own decisions. Your mother can't control you anymore. You're not her baby girl. Live for _you_, Ginny."

Ginny paused for a moment. She looked back at Luna, a smile hinting on her lips. "You're absolutely right, Luna. Mum can't baby me forever. I may as well get this out of the way early."

Luna's dazed grin returned as if it had never been gone. "Oh, goody. This ought to be fun." She produced a pair of scissors from underneath her robe. Ginny decided it best not to ask where exactly they had come from and why exactly she had them.

Ginny ended up sitting on a sink, Luna beside her busily working with the scissors. As she started, hair fell into the sink in large chunks but as time progressed the amount of hair falling at one time shrank to only a little. Luna took at least a foot from Ginny's hair before she was done.

When Luna finally set the scissors onto the side of the sink, Ginny's hair just fell past her ears. It was a simple cut, her hair straight and messy. As Ginny admired her new haircut, Luna disappeared outside the lavatory for a few moments. When she returned, she had a pair of shorts and a boy's shirt and tie. Ginny didn't question where they had come from. It was always better that way.

Ginny tossed her skirt and girl's shirt and sweater into the trash, replacing them with the uniform shorts and shirt. She rolled the shirt's sleeves up to just above her elbows and left her tie loose. She turned to Luna, a lopsided grin on her face. "How do I look?" she asked.

Luna smiled. "You look just like you," she said softly.

Nothing more was said as they headed to the Great Hall, hand in hand, ignoring any comments directed at them. When the two sat down at the Gryffindor table, Harry's jaw dropped.

"G-Ginny?"

Ron grinned. "Mum's gonna kill you, Ginny," he said.

Ginny smiled. "I know. But Luna helped me decide that it's time to stop living for Mum and start living for myself. I need to be true to myself, and be who I want to be." She turned to Luna. "Right, Luna?"

Luna snapped out of a daze and looked at Ginny. She was silent for a moment before smiling as if she'd been listening the entire time. "Of course, Ginny. You need to be you."

A gentle squeeze of the hand.

A small smile on two faces.

A kiss on the cheek.

Two big blue eyes growing even wider, pale cheeks turning red.

"Thank you, Luna, for helping me find the real me."


End file.
